


Tiny hyung and giant maknae.

by Everydayishark



Category: Block B
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, M/M, Short & Sweet, welcome to flufftown
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-24
Updated: 2016-03-28
Packaged: 2018-05-28 19:19:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6341854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Everydayishark/pseuds/Everydayishark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Where Taeil is a dwarf and Jihoon is a giant.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I just really like tiny hyung and giant maknae.  
> TaePyo foreveeer. \o/

Enormous hands envelop his entire body and his stomach lurches as he is whisked into the sky. He closes his eyes and wishes his death come swiftly, but it does not, in fact, it doesn’t come at all. Instead, he finds himself face to face (Even though his entire body is smaller than the giant’s face, so technically it is more of a body-to-face kind of situation) with a giant.

The giant’s face cracks open in a grin, and Taeil thinks ‘ah, so he will eat me after all’, but the giant doesn’t appear to be interested in having an afternoon snack, in fact, he doesn't look hungry at all, rather a little embarrassed.

\--

Taeil is a dwarf. Not the stubby, bearded miner type that comes to mind, but just a small human-like creature. Granted, his ears are a bit pointy, and his face a little round and he is stubborn and sometimes foolhardy. He owns a little farm at the edge of the village, where he grows his very own tiny fruits and vegetables (a regular sized tomato would be right about the size of his body, you see). This is how he spends most of his days, tending to his tiny fields, always singing or whistling, his voice carrying over the fields and the mountains and the seas (for such a small man, he has a very big voice).

One day, the earth trembles immensely and the sky grows dark. Most villagers flee inside of their houses, but Taeil is so engrossed in his song that he does not hear the booming footsteps, nor does he see the shadow looming over him until he sees and feels the hands that scoop him up. To the giant’s credit, he handles Taeil very delicately, raising him slowly (though for Taeil it still feels like being picked up by a tornado), cupping him ever so gently like you would a baby bird and after the initial shock and fear wears off, Taeil stands up to face him.

“Hello”, the giant says, a bit awkwardly, his voice loud and deep and booming, though he tries to speak softly as to not deafen the tiny human.

“I thought I heard the voice of an angel.” The giant says, “and I just couldn’t believe it came out of such a tiny creature!” At this, Taeil huffs. “I am not **_that_ ** tiny. I’ll have you know I am the third-tallest in my village.” The giant chuckles. “No offense, but you are all tiny to me.”

The giant sits down on a mountain close to the village, folding his huge legs underneath him while checking around him three, four times, making sure he doesn’t crush anything or anyone with his body, and carefully puts Taeil down on one of his knees. Taeil fixes his tiny glasses on his nose and looks curiously at the giant creature before him.

He is not just _big,_ but he is disproportionally so, with arms and legs that seem to stretch on for miles (they probably do), his clothes also cannot seem to keep up and reveal a pair of sun-tanned wrists and ankles. His hair is the color of sand, and his eyes are a deep, dark brown. His ears are a little big, but in an endearing way, and his mouth seems to be permanently curved into a mischievous smile.

“Sorry for picking you up like that.” The giant says apologetically, but Taeil shrugs. “That’s okay. I am Taeil, by the way.”, and holds out his hand. The giant sticks out his index finger, and Taeil shakes it with all his might (which, all things considered, is not that much). “Jihoon.” The giant mumbles.

“I live just beyond these mountains, across the sea (he points somewhere vaguely North), and I was on my way to collect firewood but when I heard your voice I just had to come and see.” When Taeil smiles, the giant named Jihoon’s ears turn red and Taeil thinks that might just be the cutest thing he has ever seen.

“Can I come watch you sing sometimes?” Jihoon asks. “Sure.” Taeil says, “but you can’t come in the afternoon because you block out all the sun.” The giant nods.

And from that day forward, each day after the sun has gone down Jihoon sits on his mountain and watches Taeil sing. Sometimes they talk, sometimes Jihoon just sits and smiles and sometimes Jihoon talks and Taeil sits on his knee and smiles. The other villagers shake their head, because befriending a giant, that was simply absurd. But Taeil often finds himself singing just a bit louder, and sometimes he hears a deep humming from beyond the mountains and he knows Jihoon is listening and a great happiness blooms in his tiny dwarven heart.


	2. Bonus chapter.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tiny hyung and giant maknae set out to explore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Because we all need more TaePyo fluff in our lives.

“I want to see what is beyond the mountains.” Taeil says one day, as he watches the summer sun set while sitting on Jihoon’s shoulder. He has never been beyond the village. His tiny legs couldn’t possibly take him that far, plus he doesn’t dare venture out on his own (he is, after all, very tiny).

“Sure.” Jihoon says, “let’s take a walk and then we can have a picnic. I know just the spot.”

The next day, Jihoon picks him up early in the morning, and puts him on top of his hair for the best view. Taeil nestles in his sandy locks, sitting cross-legged while holding on to two strands so he doesn’t fall off. As Jihoon stands up, Taeil gasps. He has never been up this high (he sat on his shoulders many times, but that kind of distance goes a long way for a dwarf). “Are you okay up there tiny hyung?” (Ever since they found out that Taeil is older than Jihoon, he has begun calling him hyung) The giant asks, moving as gently and slowly as he can. “Yes. Perfect!” Taeil calls down, and he knows Jihoon is grinning by the way his eyebrows are crinkling.

He reaches far above the clouds, and Taeil marvels at how small his village looks from this high up.

In just two steps they are beyond the mountains. The clouds part as they pass through, and Taeil cannot believe how small his world has been up until now. Beyond the mountains lies a sea that stretches on to the West for as far as the eye can see. More to the North, the sea splits up into a myriad of rivers that snake wildly through the landscape.

He sees forests with trees as big as mountains and mountains as big as trees, he sees villages the size of his own and villages twice that size and villages ten, twenty, thirty times as big. He sees animals he has read about only in storybooks and he worries, how can his world be enough ever again, now that he knows all of this is out there.

They reach a meadow, a vast green stretch of land sprinkled with flowers and bright, flowery trees, and surprisingly it is big enough for Jihoon to sit and stretch his legs. Taeil just cannot stop talking about all the things he has seen. His cheeks are flushed from the wind and from excitement and when he looks up Jihoon just sits there smiling at him and his cheeks flush even more, if possible. They eat their respective lunches side by side, Jihoon eating his giant sandwich and Taeil eating his tiny sandwich, enjoying the warmth of the sun and the sounds of birds and the rustling of the trees.

He has always liked his village, with the quaint tiny houses, the farms with their tiny fruits and vegetables, the grains that sway softly in the wind. It feels like a beautiful dream, but now he has woken up and he has seen that there is so much more to the world, and suddenly he feels like he doesn’t want to go back to sleep.

Jihoon notices his change of demeanor and lifts him up, cupping him carefully in his hands and holds him close to his face. “What is wrong, tiny hyung?” He asks softly, and before Taeil can stop himself he is crying tiny, tiny tears.

“Oh no oh no oh no~” Jihoon shifts the tiny human from two hands to one and uses his pinky finger to (attempt to) dry Taeil’s tears, which results in Taeil bursting into laughter in between hiccupping sobs.

A little embarrassed he tells him that this was so, so wonderful, but now his own world feels too…small. “Oh hyung.” Jihoon says, and his voice is warm and deep and soft and lovely. “I will bring you the world, if that is what you want.”


End file.
